Prologue
by UndertheSilkTree
Summary: AU Where Cassandra and Estrella meet briefly just before "and the Crown of King Arthur" (pre-Cassandra x Estrella)


**A/N:** A big think you to my beta meridianrose who made this story so much better. This was written for the Librarians shipathon 2018. This story takes place right before the episode _And the Crown of King Arthur_.

* * *

 **~The Librarians~**

Cassandra pushed her cart off the service elevator and felt a familiar invisible weight settle along her shoulders as she faced another day at work. She was just starting her shift at the hospital but Cassandra already felt tired and she had a headache that was par for the course for her nowadays. Although working six days in a row probably didn't help her fatigue which in turn would lead to a headache. Shaking her head and straightening her shoulders in an effort to dispel the weariness and negative thoughts, Cassandra reminded herself that she had tomorrow off and she could sleep in if she wanted. She could also finally catch up on all the chores she had been putting off, due to the fact that when she got home every night she basically just fell into bed exhausted. Of course after her day off she had to work another six, and that fact didn't help with her general sense of weariness. They were short a couple of people, so Cassandra was trying to pick up the slack even though it was grueling.

Smiling at June and Penelope sitting at the nurse's station, Cassandra was tempted to stop and gossip a bit but when she saw her supervisor standing behind them she pushed on. Mrs. Oppenheim was an okay boss but she definitely didn't approve of chit chat. The nurses did smile back and she made a note to maybe swing back by on her break when her boss's shift would be over and she would have more freedom. Cassandra didn't mind working the late shift it was quieter and there were less people, which made her job of cleaning up after them much easier.

She was just rounding the corner when Cassandra saw her. She didn't know her name, or really anything about her, in fact she had only seen the dark haired woman for the first time three days ago, sitting in the same chair outside the same room. Every evening for the past few days when Cassandra came on shift she was there and she stayed the whole night, leaving just before dawn. This floor was for terminal patients so the families could stay beyond regular visiting hours.

As Cassandra got closer she saw that her head was bowed and her hands were clasped together and she wondered if the woman was praying. As soon as she passed the dark-haired woman looked up and Cass saw her eyes were a deep earthy brown, kind and full of sorrow. Cassandra looked away and quickened her steps embarrassed at being caught staring.

 **~The Librarians~**

 _A couple of hours later~_

Cass stood in front of the vending machine debating with herself if she was really doing this. _What if she was intruding?_ _What if she got coffee and they liked tea?_ Finally Cassandra put a couple of dollars into the machine and ordered her usual. A medium black tea, it seemed innocuous enough. Making sure the lid was secure; Cassandra grabbed a couple of sugar packets and creamers placing them in the deep pockets of her smock.

She had just finished her break when she had the overwhelming urge to bring the lovely woman on the fifth floor something hot to drink. Cassandra was no stranger to hospitals, thanks to the tumor in her head, and she had always found a hot tea made waiting more tolerable, and maybe it would help the woman as well.

Making quick strides down the hall since she had only a few minutes left on her break, Cassandra stopped just short of rounding the corner and flattening herself against the wall she peeked around the bend checking to see if the woman was still there. She was. Cassandra forced herself forward before she could chicken out. The dark haired woman had an open book in her lap but she seemed lost in her thoughts. Cassandra came to a stop right in front of her and cleared her throat her stomach churning.

When the woman looked up Cassandra blurted out, "Hi I thought you might like some…" but as the beautiful woman in front of her smiled gently, Cassandra's mind went completely blank.

Her brain decided to be less then helpful and started sending her random facts about hot liquids as she desperately searched for the word she was looking for:

It takes fourteen to sixteen pounds of apples to make one gallon of Apple Cider… _no_

By 500 BCE Mayans were drinking hot chocolate… _no_

Coffee's optimal brewing temperature is between 195 and 205 degrees Fahrenheit… _NO_

India is the second largest producer with over 900,000 tons of…

"…tea!" Cassandra said in relief, thrusting the cup forward.

"Thank you," she said accepting the cup from her trembling hands, "Cassandra."

"You know my name?" Cassandra asked surprised.

When the woman touched her own shoulder in answer, Cassandra looked down and saw her name tag pinned to her smock. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as embarrassment flooded through her. She felt like such an idiot. Rolling her eyes at herself, Cassandra reached into her smock and withdrew the sugar and creamers, silently offering them to the other woman while hoping the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

She shook her head before saying, "Thank you for this," and sticking out her hand she continued, "My name is Estrella."

Cassandra took her hand and shook it briefly hoping her hands weren't sweaty. She fidgeted for a moment as Estrella took a careful sip of the tea and then said, "I should go. I have to get back to work. If you need anything please let me know. I work this floor so I will be around."

"This is very nice of you. Are you a nurse?" Estrella asked.

Cassandra shook her head vehemently, "Oh no, I am only a janitor."

"Your job is also very important. Without you very ill people would get even sicker," Estrella said earnestly.

"Thank you for that," Cass said, as she felt herself blush again. Just then her watch beeped insistently, "Oh, my break is done."

"Once again, thank you," Estrella said rising up the cup and indicating the tea.

"No problem," Cassandra said before turning and walking away. Her heart was racing in her chest, but she felt good about the encounter, hopefully the tea would help at least a little bit.

 **~The Librarians~**

 _Three hours later~_

Cassandra grabbed her lunch out of the break room. She needed some fresh air so she was going to eat at the benches that were located outside. The hospital had a small park just outside the south entrance, there were long benches and big trees and plenty of grass. At night the whole park was lit up and there were always people around some were relatives, and some were employees like herself in need of a change of scenery. It was one of Cassandra's favorite places.

Waving hello to the security guard, Belinda, who was making her rounds, Cassandra chose one of the benches that was empty and took out her sandwich and fruit juice. She had been trying to eat healthier as it was too easy for her to eat nothing but junk food working the long hours she did. From her smock she withdrew a pill bottle and took two of the pills inside that would help with her burgeoning migraine; she might have to use her day off to see about getting a stronger prescription. Sitting back against the bench, Cassandra tried to relax and just enjoy her lunch.

About a half hour later, Cassandra was just gathering up her garbage when a pair of black boots and a long blue skirt came into her field of vision. Looking up she was delighted to see Estrella.

"Oh, hello!" Cassandra said excitedly and then tried to tone down her enthusiasm to a more normal range, and said, "Have a seat," patting the bench next to her.

Estrella hesitated before sitting down and she said, "I hope I am not intruding."

"Oh no, I was pretty much finished with my lunch anyway," Cassandra said. She saw Estrella wring her hands a bit and her eyes looked glassy liked she wanted to cry, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No not really. I needed some air," Estrella said.

"Sometimes talking it over can help," Cassandra offered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall woman sit down on the other side of her so Cassandra turned her body slightly towards Estrella so as to give them the illusion of privacy.

Estrella nodded and then spoke. "I am here to say goodbye to my friend Gwendolyn. She has Cystic Fibrosis and the doctors say she doesn't have long," Estrella paused and looked away trying to regain control before continuing, "I run a clinic for people who are very ill. We try to help them through improving the quality of life, good food, spiritual reflection, help them find peace. I met Gwen there and we eventually became friends."

Estrella wiped at her eyes and then said, "When I first started my clinic I thought I could help people without becoming attached. I was very naïve."

Cassandra reached for Estrella's hand and took it in her own trying to offer comfort. "I know we just met but I don't think you could really help people if you didn't care about them."

Estrella nodded and gripped Cassandra's hand tightly, tears falling on her cheeks. When her shoulders started to shake Cassandra drew her into her arms and just held Estrella as she cried.

After a few minutes Estrella drew back, and took the napkin Cassandra offered her. She started to wipe her eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

"No problem," Cassandra said, "I just wish there was more I could do to help."

"Oh no, you have done so much for me already," Estrella said still clutching Cassandra's hand, smiling gratefully at her.

Cassandra smiled back and then time seemed to stop for a moment as their eyes caught and the world around them seemed to soften and go out of focus. Cassandra didn't even realize she was leaning forward until a shrill series of beeps interrupted the quiet night air causing both women to jump away.

Estrella reached into her pocket and withdrew her phone; glancing at the screen she looked up and said distractedly, "That's my alarm, it will be dawn soon. I have to get back."

"Yes of course," Cassandra replied, even though she was a little confused.

Estrella reached into her purse and withdrew a business card which she handed to Cassandra, "My number is on here. If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call." She turned to leave then turned back saying, "Or if you ever just want to talk…" before she leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on Cassandra's cheek, and then she walked away.

Cassandra brought her hand up and touched the place where Estrella had kissed her. Turning the card over and over in her hand Cassandra wondered if she would ever actually have the courage to call. The headache she had been fighting all night gave a painful throb as to remind her why she shouldn't. _What would be the point?_ The doctors didn't know how long she had left and so why would Cassandra insert herself into Estrella's life only to give her another reason to grieve at some later date.

"Excuse me, do you have the time?" The woman to her right asked.

Cass reluctantly turned away from watching Estrella walk away and shoved the business card in her pocket before she glanced down at her watch saying, "Ten till eleven."

"Thank you," the other woman said. She was beautiful, her brown hair brushed just against her shoulders, her smile was soft, and her brown eyes sympathetic. "I'm sorry I couldn't help overhearing you and your friend's conversation. It is so heartbreaking that she tries so hard to help the people who go to her clinic but in the end they succumb anyway."

"Sometimes there's nothing anyone can do," Cassandra said unconsciously rubbing her forehead as though she could wipe out her own death sentence.

"Are you sure?" The woman said with a lilt to her voice, "What if there was a way to save people like Gwen or like..." her voice trailed off but she slid a bit closer as though she was going to share a secret.

Intrigued Cassandra turned to fully face the woman; there was something about her, something that had Cassandra sliding a bit closer as well.

The woman put a hand to her chest and said, "How rude of me. First eavesdropping and now I've forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Lamia."

"Cassandra," she said almost in a whisper, clasping the hand that Lamia held out. Lamia brought her other hand up to enclose Cassandra's in a gentle hold, running one thumb over the back of her knuckles.

"Nice to meet you, Cassandra. This is going to sound like an odd question, but hear me out…Do you believe in magic?"

 **The End**


End file.
